


What Makes a Soldier

by Alisarose



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 原作背景abo，其实就是把电影的故事用abo世界观讲了一遍（。





	What Makes a Soldier

【序】

“爸！你听我解释！”

Desmond绕着餐桌逃开他父亲的追打，父亲追过来，他又敏捷地翻过桌子跳到另一边。

“你别跑！”父亲挥舞着皮带怒吼，“你给我过来！”

“爸，你真的误会了！”

“还敢撒谎？！”Doss先生一时逮不住他的儿子，只能嘴上凶狠，“今天非得揍到你说实话！”

Desmond夺门而出，差点在门廊上迎面撞倒那个戴着护士帽的年轻姑娘。

“天啊这是怎么了？！”刚到门口的女护士惊愕地望着她的好友。

“哦，Dorothy！来得正好！你快告诉他这是怎么回事！”

“什么？”

“这个！”Desmond扯着自己染血的衣襟。

“小兔崽子！你给我……”暴怒的Doss先生冲出门外，挡在面前的女孩使他不得不有些尴尬地放下了皮带，“Dorothy，孩子，让开点，这不是你家的事。”

“不，Doss先生，你是不是误会了什么……”

“你还替他说话？！”Doss先生又瞪圆了眼睛，“你们是不是串通好的！你们老实说，到底是哪个混小子……”

“爸！”Desmond急得脸蛋通红，“我说了事情不是你想的那样！我只是救了个人！”

“一个发情的人是吗（From his heat，huh）？依你看该给你发奖章还是怎么的？”

“不是！”Desmond绝望地抓着头发，“我说了我没跟别人……你怎么就不信呢？”

“你看你这个样子，让我相信什么！唉，你还有脸回家……！”Doss先生跌坐在他那把破旧的扶手椅上，气得嘴角发抖，脸上写满了“老脸丢尽”的沉痛。

Desmond百口莫辩，他满头大汗，身上沾着斑斑血迹，皮带不见了，裤子松松垮垮地勉强挂在腰上，怎么看都是一副刚被人粗暴地夺去了贞操的模样。

“你说，你的裤带哪去了？”

“在这里！”Dorothy从她的手袋里掏出皮带，“他用这个当止血带，救了一个伤员，就在教堂外面，Doss太太也看见了，等她回来您问她！”

Desmond拿回自己的皮带，上面的血迹已经被Dorothy细心清理干净了，她从医院赶来正是为了归还这条皮带。

老Doss愣了半晌，看了看他的儿子，又看了看Dorothy，终于开始相信了他们的解释。

“对了，爸爸，我还有一件事要跟你说。”Desmond在他父亲身旁半蹲下，“你听了可别生气。”

“啊？”父亲不安地挑起了眉毛。

“我要去参军了。”

Doss先生倒吸一口凉气，刚放下的皮带差点又抓起来。

 

【1】

坐着部队巴士穿过训练基地大门的时候，Desmond在心中祈祷上帝保佑他顺利度过入伍的第一天。

他像其他人一样领了军需，好奇地四处观察着走进营房。

那是一间容纳了二十几个Alpha男子的屋子，当Desmond走过那些整齐排列的行军床中间，每个人都不约而同地停下来盯着这个身材纤细的Omega青年。

Desmond被众人诧异的目光看得有些不自在，那些小声议论和个别轻浮的口哨声也是他在家乡时不曾经听过的。

一个身形健硕的士兵正挂着房梁做引体向上，骄傲地袒露着他的“生日礼服”。当他发现有个Omega正在走近时，惊讶地停下来，抓了件衣服围住自己不着寸缕的下身。

Desmond慌忙别过脸，心怦怦直跳。他从没看过一个Alpha的裸体，那粗大的……可真吓人啊。

这时一个语气温和的大兵叫住他，“小哥（boy）？”这人看上去年纪稍长些，有几分与其他人不同的文质彬彬，“我是Randall Fuller，有什么能为你效劳的吗？”

“喊他‘教授’，就会说些没人听得懂的话。”那个半裸着的英俊男人尖酸地说，“我保证他不是你想要的那种Alpha，小可爱（darling boy），也许你该往这边看。”那人轻佻地说着靠近他身边。

“你先把裤子穿上再说话。”Fuller瞪了那人一眼，注意力又回到Desmond身上，“别理他，他只是嘴贱。你是来找谁的？”

显然他被当成了来探望某个Alpha军人的家属。

“不，不，我是来报到的新兵。”Desmond注意到对方脸上惊讶的神色，“……我是不是走错地方了……？”

“可你是个Omega！”另一个满面油光的大兵像是不敢相信自己听到的。

“你们都不看新闻的吗？”Desmond倒不是不介意向他们解释，“陆军从上个月就开始征招Omega新兵了，我是我们镇上第一个报名的。”

整个营房忽然安静下来。

“一个Omega新兵？”一个金发男人用玩味的眼光打量他，“你叫什么？”

“Desmond，Desmond Doss。”

“那么……你睡在哪？”一个德州口音的男孩问他。

Desmond面露难色，“……我也不知道。他们叫我来这里报到……”他和那些Alpha士兵们面面相觑……就在Fuller的位子旁边的确有一张空着的铺位。

他们还没来得及得出任何结论，门口传来一声响亮的口令：

“全体立正！”

众人忙不迭四散开，回到各自的行军床前立正站直。

一个正颜厉色的大块头军官踱着步子走进来，大约是他们的教练班长。军官向空气里嗅了嗅，脸色变得更难看了。

“这什么味？怎么回事？哪来的这么大Omega味？！就放了两天假，你们一个个除了鬼混就不会干别的了？！滚一身Omega骚味回来，搞得营房里乌烟瘴气的！听着！这里是军营，不是窑子！你们，该洗澡的洗澡，该打针的打针，明天我可不想再……”

一个士兵试图解释：“不，长官，不是那样……” 

“我不是什么‘长官’！”教官冲那人咆哮过去，“那些没用的闲人才叫‘长官’，我是‘Howell教官’或者‘教官’！听懂了吗！”

“是，教官！”

Desmond认为他应该站出来澄清这个误会。

“报告教官！”他大声说着跨前一步，“有Omega气味的是我，和其他人没关系。”

教官惊诧地转过头，这才发现营房里真的有个Omega士兵。

 

【2】

“一定是有什么搞错了，我应该被编进一个Omega连队。”

连长表情复杂地审视着面前的新兵，办公桌一角摆着他的名牌：J. Glover上尉。

“理论上是这样，”上尉说，“但是我们没有那种东西。” 

“……为什么？”

“因为这个基地没有其他Omega，没有其他人报名。总不能给你编个单人部队吧。”

Desmond哑然。他理解大部分Omega青年对于参军这件事仍有很多顾虑，但也没想到自己会是仅有的一个。

“没有特殊安排，你只能像其他人一样接受训练，”上尉轻描淡写地说：“别担心，第一次考核不合格，你就可以回家了。”

“如果合格了呢？”Desmond感到困惑，“我能继续服役吗？”

上尉的绿眼睛显得有些惊讶：“你想留下来？就算你能通过体测，而且不介意和几十个Alpha男人睡在一起……”说到这里他流露出些许鄙薄，“我也不能带着一个Omega去战场，我们现在说的是真正的战争，不能出一点岔子（can’t leave anything to chance）。”

“如果我的考核成绩不比别的战友差，您又凭什么说我更容易出岔子呢？”他不想显得对上级不敬，又补上一句：“……长官。”

“……好吧，我们等着看吧。”上尉微微挑起嘴角，就像是只当听了个笑话，“请问这位美人（fair boy）对我们部队还有其他意见吗？”

“还有，”一旁的Howell中士补充，“他有什么宗教信仰问题，他……不能拿枪。”

“你逗我吗？”

“不，长官，没有。”Desmond解释说，“我报的是医务兵，兵站的人说没问题。”

“也许他们是这么说的，但这里不是他们说了算。”连长的措辞严厉，脸上却并无愠色，“无所谓，反正你也不待不了多久。我会想办法给你办个除名。解散吧。”

 

Desmond跟着Howell教官回到操场上，他的新战友们正要开始开始障碍跑训练。

“全体注意了，”教官向新兵们发令，“大家来认识一下Desmond Doss列兵，你们知道的，Doss列兵是个Omega，在连部对他进行重新安排之前，他会暂时留在这里。我知道你们有些人心思又活络了（I realize some of you might have strong ‘feelings’ about this），别笑，说的就是你！都给我放规矩点，我不想看到这个连里有任何人围着他献殷勤，听懂了吗！”

“是，教官！”

“很好。”教官挥了挥手，“Doss，归队。”

 

【3】

Desmond坐在他的行军床上默读着手中的圣经。他只顾得虔心读经，全然注意不到从对面铺位投来的，不友善的目光。

“看什么呢，Dessie？”有人从背后伸手过来夺走了他的圣经。

那人是Smitty Ryker。Desmond记得他，当然，Smitty是那种能让你记起为什么古代希腊人用他们语言里的第一个字为之命名的Alpha——毫无疑问他会在每一场战事里冲在最前，他是与他为敌的人们最初和最后的噩梦。

是的，他总是乐于冲在最前，就像在白天的障碍训练中那样——他原本是能拔得头筹的，如果Desmond没有领先他半个身位跑过终点线。

“这么小一本？”他轻蔑地翻着那本小巧的经书，“是Omega专用吗？”

“这本只有新约。”Desmond不理会他的讥诮，如实解释说。

Smitty并没有要归还的意思，显然他这样做不是因为对圣经感兴趣。他为白天的事怀恨了，Desmond猜得出来。当他完成最后一轮障碍跑，喘着气返回起点的时候，听见背后的教官对着其他人臭训：看看，一个Omega都能赢过你们！

“你觉得你赢了，是吗？”Smitty仍然用刀锋般的眼光盯着他，“你觉得你能比一个Alpha更强？”

“我没这么说。”

Smitty比他面前的Omega略高一些，厚实的胸肌将他的白背心撑得紧绷无余。Desmond可以肯定，在他的家乡，每个年轻Omega都会为这样一个英俊的混蛋心如鹿撞。但这就是魔鬼的意志，不是吗？如果不会被吸引，也就算不上考验了。

“教会没有教过你，战场不是Omega该去的地方吗？”

”是吗，”Desmond平静的答道，“我记得旧约里说大卫的王后约拿丹就是个出色的战士。”（注）

“连枪都不敢碰，你要用什么打仗？空手吗？”那个Alpha士兵晃着拳头，“要不要比划两下，让咱们看看一个Omega有多能打？”

更多战友围拢过来，带着几声看热闹的嗤笑。

“我不能让人说我欺负一个Omega。这样，我让你一拳。”他双手背到身后，向Desmond亮出自己的脸颊，“来吧，”

Desmond呆呆立着，没有动手。

“不来？”

Desmond摇头，“我不会跟你打，你是我的战友。”

“要是别人打你呢？哦，对了，圣经里说要转过另一边脸给人打，那要是……”他扔下圣经，突然上前抓住Desmond的手臂，用熟练的擒拿动作反剪到背后，将他推在墙上，另一手作势要扯他的裤腰，“有人要标记你呢？”

“Smitty，别闹了！”Fuller试图把他们拉开，“这是违纪，你知道的吧。”

“我没跟你说话。”Smitty话里没好气，但还是放开了Desmond，“今后两年大家都要一起睡觉、洗澡，你就这么相信年轻Alpha的自制力？”

“我不信。”Desmond揉着被扭疼的手臂，抬头直视着那个Alpha士兵的蓝眼睛，“但我相信美国军人的名誉。”

他的嗓门不大，但足以确保营房里每个人都听见了这个Omega新兵的话，

Smitty无言以对。他不得不承认：这招还挺高的。这一来，谁再对这个Omega毛手毛脚就是“抹黑美国军人的名誉”，

他看着Desmond俯身捡起圣经，哼了一声，讪讪回到自己的铺位。

 

【4】

Desmond感到体温在升高。

他的情潮本不该在这时到来。也许是离家远行使他的生理周期变得混乱，又或许是周围的Alpha信息素或多或少影响了他。

他去了医务室想要一针抑制剂，却被告知那里没有配备Omega抑制剂，申请调配需要三个星期。他不能擅离岗位去城里买药，不同于其他获得假期的战友，他必须留在这里完成长官指派的内务劳动——他知道连长和教官不想让他留在这里，他们想方设法给他增派繁琐的后勤工作。

如果他能预知情潮的靠近，至少会请求哪位战友帮他买些药片回来，而现在他们已经离开营地去享受各自的短暂假日。

他知道，这次他得自己挨过去。

高烧使他视野模糊，手脚像灌了铅，只是移动拖布这样简单的动作都变得极为吃力。裤腿内侧几乎被浸透，更多黏液还在不断流下来，顺着裤腿淌进他的军靴里。

也许该庆幸今天是个假日。他这样安慰自己。他并不想让那些Alpha士兵看到自己这样的窘态，更不愿意想象他们在来潮气味的影响下会不会有丧失理智的行为。

从他第一次来潮起，父亲就不断警告他：绝对不能信任一个Alpha的自制力。他们可能会说些漂亮的承诺，赌咒发誓，甚至真心相信自己能践行这些诺言。但他们不能。这是Desmond的父亲反复警告过的：他们不能。

头痛更严重了。他感到双膝发软，不得不双手扶住拖布杆支撑自己，担心不能按时完成打扫营房的工作。

“Doss？”

Desmond看不清前方，但他不会听错Smitty Ryker的声音，那低沉粗犷、让任何Omega听了都想躺在他怀里的声音。

他不明白Smitty为什么回来，也没有余暇去想。他能想到的只有：这不是好事。这个对他有成见的Alpha，不止刁难、挑衅他，甚至还威胁要标记他。在全连战友面前他当然不能做出什么过火的事，而现在，营房里只有他们两个。

他决定逃走。他试图走向浴室，被情潮浸透的身体却不听他的命令。拖布杆倒在地上，他自己也跌倒在不远处。

“你发情了？”

Smitty的手落在他肩上，恐惧在他心中不断爬升。

不。他必须逃走。

Desmond手脚并用着，艰难地匍匐移动，就像头上有一顶无形的低桩网，只是此刻的他全无训练时通过低桩网的从容迅速。

Smitty抓住他的手臂，这几乎使他惊叫起来。但他咬住下唇，一声不吭。他不愿自己绝望的呼救给捕猎者带来更多满足。

不，停下，别这样做。Desmond在心里呼叫着。

Smitty毫不费力地将他打横抱起。看来他更想把这个因情潮而格外甜美的Omega放到床上慢慢享用。

不，不要，不要，不要，别伤害我，放开我。主啊，别让他抓到我。别让他伤害我。

别让他夺走我决定守护的东西。

他在心里反复祈祷，一次比一次更执着，直到他感到自己落在单薄的床垫上，意识渐渐沉入黑暗中。

 

【5】

“你醒了？”

他睁开眼，看到屋顶纵横的梁椽。淡淡烟味从他听到话音的方向飘来。

那么……已经结束了？Desmond想。他有几分庆幸这一切在他醒来之前结束了，他不必在被侵犯时看着那个Alpha的眼睛。

但是，不，他还没有准备好面对这个结果。

他知道他必须面对这个，他必须坚强起来，去找教官报告这件事，让Ryker得到处分（开除军籍，很可能），去医务室检查伤口、开假条……不，等一下，

等一下。

有什么地方不太对。他觉察不到任何受伤的迹象。没有来自下身的疼痛，湿透的军裤也还是原样穿在身上。随后他意识到他的身体不再热得像烧烤架是因为额头上顶着冰袋。

“你……没有……？”

“什么？”坐在床边的Smitty从嘴边拿下烟卷，轻吹出一口灰色的烟雾。

“你没有……标记我。”Desmond低声说。

“我为什么要标记你！我又没跟你谈朋友。”他近乎喝斥地说，一脸“你把我当成什么人了”的愤慨。

“……抱歉。”Desmond的第一反应是道歉，之后又觉得有点委屈，“可是你说过……”

“我说什么？我可没说要标记你。你这么怂，我怕别人占你便宜你都不敢还手，想教你两招而已。”

才怪。Desmond心想。就算没想那档事，也是想逞威风吓人。

这时他想起卫生还没做好，挣扎着要爬起来，“我还有活没干完……”

“你给我躺下。”Smitty伸过一只手轻易把他按回床铺上，“地板我拖过了。”

“为什么？”

“有什么为什么，自己住的地方我不能打扫吗？”

“……谢谢你。”Desmond轻声说着，嘴边慢慢浮起一丝笑意。

Smitty有一时发愣，又赶忙垂下视线。他抓起刚刚因Desmond的挣扎而滑落一旁的冰袋，放回Omega士兵的额头上。

“你是怎么回事？没去打针吗？” 

“我去了，他们告诉我这里没有Omega抑制剂。”

“扯淡，”Smitty嗤之以鼻，“那些军官家属不也住在基地里吗，怎么可能没有。”

听他这样说，Desmond也觉得似乎是这个道理。

“我看这是连长搞的鬼。”Smitty熄灭烟蒂，“让你出个‘健康问题’，好把你开掉。或者‘纪律问题’，如果你勾引别人。”

“Smitty，”他拉住Alpha战友的衣袖，“你能去城里帮我买瓶抑制剂吗？拜托你。”

“怎么，你今后都打算自己掏钱买吗？由着他们克扣你的配额？”

“不然呢？”

“我有个主意。准保连长没辙。”Smitty有些轻蔑地笑了笑，就像他不是为了帮助Desmond，只是想看看上级军官吃瘪的样子，“像这样你能撑多久，不去勾引Alpha？”

“我绝对不会做那种事（As long as it takes）。”

“很好。”

 

两天后，Glover上尉得到回报：他的主意行不通。

“训练根本没法进行，所有人都发烧了。”Howell教官说。

“怎么会这样？”

“那个Omega，你不给他抑制剂，他发情的味道把整个连的生理期都搞乱了，还在传染到其他连队。”

另一旁的军医抹着汗附和说，“这样下去不行，现在每个人都在发情，医务所的抑制剂是真的供不上了。”

“他能撑到什么时候不知道，其他人可撑不住了。”Howell教官诚恳地建议道，“还是给他打针吧，除非你能给整个基地搞到多三倍的抑制剂配给。”

上尉看了看教官，又看了看医生，想说点什么，又干瞪着眼闭上了嘴。

 

【6】

这是他们来到太平洋的第二周，行军日程一直紧密无休。此前他们在关岛的简易营房住过几天，然而在战场上过夜还是第一次。

“这些你都不吃？”Smitty瞄着Desmond身旁的罐头。

“我不吃肉。”

“对哈，我怎么忘了。”他把那几个牛肉罐头叠起来挪到自己身边。

Desmond并不介意。他知道这时候应该抓紧机会补充能量，但实话说，他没什么胃口。这一天下来所见的景象，足以让任何成年人丧失心智。96师撤下来的残部中，有不少人因精神失常留在医院里，不难想象个中原因。

白天的硝烟几乎散尽，此时距离破晓还很远。散兵坑外是一幕漆黑的夜色，笼罩着那些被遗留在这高地上的阵亡者，他们有的已经在这里躺了一周有余，这片战场由于两军的来回拉锯而无法由任何一方彻底清理。不同肤色的军士们交错躺着，被炮火掀起的泥土覆盖，如此沉静，就像他们并非死于喧嚣的争斗，而是被出没在夜色中的魔鬼无声吞噬。

坑里没什么光亮，难于阅读。Desmond只能把他的圣经握在手里默默祈祷明天的行动顺利。

坑外一些细小的碰撞声惊扰了他的祈祷。Desmond戴上钢盔，紧张地探出头观望，所幸没有偷袭者，只是一群老鼠在啃食外面腐烂的尸体。

他舒了口气，坐回坑底。Smitty也放下了手上的步枪。

“现在你知道为什么这不是Omega该来的地方了吧。”Smitty重新端起他的夜宵。

Desmond没有拆穿他的傲慢——事实上，假若不是Desmond及时扑倒那个企图偷袭的日本兵，这个Alpha士兵就要在开战头一刻钟牺牲了。

“但我还是很高兴能来当兵。”他摩挲着手里的小小经本，“在老家，我只有一个朋友，是个Beta女孩，她是唯一不会被我爸撵走的孩子……能认识你们大家真好。”想到他们中的一些人已经消殒在白天的战斗中，Desmond又轻叹了一声。

“我说，竹竿子，”Smitty丢下吃净的罐头盒，“你来参军你的Alpha没意见吗？” 

“我没有Alpha。”Desmond照实说，“我没订婚，也没谈恋爱。” 

“哦。”Smitty低下头去，不明显地笑了笑，“你不怕以后嫁不出去？没人会相信你是……你知道。”

“那就不嫁了。”他把圣经塞回胸前的衣袋里，“想这些有什么用，谁知道能不能活着回家呢。”

“这样吧，”Smitty坐近了一点，用开玩笑的口气说，“看在战友一场的份上，要是咱们都能活着回去，我就吃点亏娶了你吧。”

Desmond嗤嗤地笑起来，

“如果你不怕我爸的左轮枪。先警告你，他也是当过兵的。”

“你爸是不是特别宠你？”这样说着，Smitty的眼神有些暗沉。

“他是个酒鬼。”Desmond脱下钢盔，让自己靠在潮湿的坑壁，“我妈说他在打仗之前不是那样的，但我没法知道。也许他只是吓坏了，他的朋友们都死在法国了，我猜他心里有一部分跟着他们去了。然后他有了个Omega孩子，也许他只是不知道该怎么办，怎么才能保护这个‘容易堕落’的孩子。他会因为我和一个Alpha孩子说句话就抽我一顿，说要让我记住：如果有人要脱掉我的裤子，那就没有好事。”

Smitty愣了愣，“那你参军的事……”

“他气疯了，说了好多难听的话……”Desmond苦笑着摇摇头，“但是他说错了很多事。Alpha男孩们也不是那么坏……”他看了看身边的Alpha战士，笑容变得有几分调皮，“除了你。” 

“好吧，好吧。”Smitty认命地笑了。

“你父母呢？他们会同意你娶一个当过兵的Omega？”

“我没有父母。”

Desmond收起了笑，“……你是孤儿？”

“算是吧。我见过我的Omega父亲，是他把我送到孤儿院的，在我5岁的时候。我不知道Alpha父亲是谁，我大概是个私生子。”

这就是为什么他放假时从不回家。Desmond突然意识到。因为他并没有家人可以看望。

“我不能让这种事发生在另一个孩子身上，我对自己发过誓。我不会随便和一个Omega上床，除非我能对他和孩子负责任。”

Desmond拍了拍他的手背，

“我觉得你能当个好父亲。”

“真的？”他的神色再次放松下来，“你想要几个孩子？”

“六个。”Desmond不假思索地说，关于孩子的话题总是让他心情振奋。

“什么？！”Smitty气得笑了，“我在码头上干一天活才挣四美元，哪能养得起这么多？”

“哦……”Desmond有点委屈似的，“那，三个行不行？”

“好吧。”

好像真的在相亲一样。Desmond想。如果他不幸没机会退役回家、相亲结婚，能这样假模假式地谈一场似乎也不枉费。

“你信什么教的？”他问。

“收养我的是个天主教嬷嬷，不过……我没受过洗礼什么的。”

“那，孩子们要跟我去安息日会的教堂，你也得去。”

“行行行，这都随便。”

“那我们现在是不是一对儿了？”

“是吧。”Smitty半真半假地说。

那就该做点“谈朋友”的人们都会做的事。Desmond这样想。

他翻身跨到他的Alpha战友身上，飞快地吻了那双刀刻般的嘴唇。

“你干什么？！”Smitty大惊失色，几乎要跳起来去端枪。

“怎么了？我以为你会喜欢……”

“喜欢归喜欢，你也该等我问你啊！”Smitty蹙起眉，像是在责怪Omega的主动使他失了脸面，“怎么这样，一点也不矜持。”

“好嘛，那刚才的不算，你来问我。”Desmond扁着嘴坐回原处。

Smitty端正坐直，清了清嗓子，

“Desmond，我的甜心Omega男孩，我可以吻你吗？”他说起“甜心”这个字的时候，生硬得像在背书，就像这根本就不是他的语言，只是为了遵守“在索吻时该说些好话”的常理。

“可以。”Desmond点点头，这一问一答倒让他多了点刚刚还没有的羞赧。

Smitty慢慢地凑过去，在Omega柔软的嘴唇上小心地啄了一口。

“我站第一班岗，”他抓过步枪揽在怀里，“你睡一会吧。”

 

【尾声】

Smitty在人声嘈杂的战地医院里醒来，头痛欲裂，嗓子干得冒烟。

他试着移动，却并不能做到，每次呼吸都振得胸腔剧痛。他认为自己很需要扎一针吗啡。

“他醒了！”他听到有人大喊，“Ryker醒了！”

很快，一张熟悉的脸冲进他渐渐清晰的视野。

“Desmond……”

“别急着说话，Smitty，你还很虚弱。”他看到Desmond脸上贴着绷带，左臂弯下夹着拐杖。

“我记得我们在钢锯岭……”

“你中弹了。那是三天前的事了。”说话的是他的连长，Glover上尉。

“……我以为我死了。”

他不再试图坐起来，接受了自己目前动弹不得的现实。

“是Desmond，他从山崖上把你背下来的。我们都怕你撑不过去了，这是个奇迹。”

在他印象里，似乎从未听到过上尉如此柔和的语气。

“真的？”

他看到Desmond带着泪光的笑容，“你说了要娶我的，我可不能把我的Alpha丢下，不是吗？”

“……你真要嫁给我？”

Desmond愣了一下，“我怎么知道……你又没真的求婚。”

“我这不是在求了吗？”Smitty尽力克制自己笑出声，以免胸腔疼得更厉害，“我都这样了，还要我给你跪下吗？一句话，嫁还是不嫁？”

“我嫁。”Desmond的回答冲口而出，引来其他伤员们善意的哄笑和口哨。

“我建议你们还是先好好休息。”连长笑着说，“结婚的事以后有的是时间。”

“是，长官。”Desmond用没拄拐的右手勉强敬了个礼，又看了看他的Alpha，转身一步一步蹒跚走回自己的床位。

Desmond有足够的理由感谢上帝，他活着离开了那片地狱般的山岭，腿上的伤正在痊愈，他将要受到部队嘉奖，甚至还有了未婚夫。

当然，比这些都更好的消息是：战争就要结束了。

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：这是我的恶趣味私设，就是，既然这是个ABO世界，男男爱情很普遍，那么圣经里也得有很多男男故事吧，这里的私设就是：大卫是个A，约拿单是个O，他俩本来是一对情侣，但是岳父（？）扫罗跟大卫拗断了嘛，他俩就孔雀东南飞了，后来约拿单战死，大卫登基之后追认约拿单为他的第一任王后。（如果有信教的姊妹看了请勿见怪hhhh
> 
> free talk：我不晓得这个文到底是什么鬼！可是我忍不住就是想写！


End file.
